Too much brotherly love?
by HitachiinLover33
Summary: Kaoru finds out how much his twin Hikaru loves him.. I'm bad with summaries
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, cloudy day at the Hitachiin manor. Twins, Kaoru Hitachiin and Hikaru Hitachiin were upstairs bored, playing video games. Hikaru had walked into the neighboring bathroom to take a simple shower. "KAORU HITACHIIN! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Hikaru screamed at the top of his lungs. Kaoru thought in his mind silently to himself, _what the hell could Hikaru want now?_ Kaoru shut the gaming system off and walk down the hallway. "Yes?" Kaoru said almost whispering. "Well," Hikaru said with his mouth pursed, "I would like you to.. ermmm.. join me in this shower." "What the heck Hikaru?" Kaoru said, trying to hide his romantic feelings for his brother. Hikaru cupped his brothers chin in his hand, "You can't hide from me, I know you like the back of my hand" Hikaru said with a miscevious smirk. "Aaaahhhh," Is all Kaoru could manage to fumble out. "Just get in the shower please," Hikaru said, planting a kiss on Kaoru's soft, flushing forehead. Kaoru slowly took off his clothes until he was flat out naked. Hikaru licked his lips. "God... Damnit Kaoru, quit being so damn cute with your blushing!" Kaoru blushed even more. Hikaru sighed, "Shower. Now." Kaoru quickly jumped into the shower. The water was so.. warm. Kaoru began squirting strawberry scented shampoo into his hand. "Ah ah ah, no silly Kaoru, I'm going to be doing the washing for you," Hikaru said, seductively. "Hikaaaaru," Kaoru protested. "Don't protest or I'll have to give you a good spanking," Hikaru said, adding a sexy smirk. Hikaru began massaging the shampoo into his twin's hair. Kaoru let out soft whimpers and moans. This turned on his older brother even more. Kaoru felt a huge bulge press againist his soaked leg. Kaoru let out a loud whimper. "Aww silly Kaoru, I'm not going to hurt you, yet." Hikaru said, while rinsing Kaoru's hair off. This was complete Heaven to Kaoru, Kaoru mesmorised about him and brother being "extra friendly". He thought Hikaru would make fun of him if he told him he actually loved him more then a normal brother should. Hikaru started to put conditioner his dear brother's hair. He started to massage his hair and his head. "Hikaruuuuuuuuu pleasee stop," Kaoru whined as he started to get a major turn on. "What did I tell you about protesting, little Kaoru? You need to listen more often, silly" Hikaru said with a grin spread all over his face. "I thought you were joking Hikaaruu" Kaoru said in a small voice, whimpering. "Now, I won't punish you until we're done," Hikaru said, obvilousy enjoying being the dominant one. Hikaru rinsed Kaoru's hair off and started washing his delicate body with a pouf. Hikaru started washing Kaoru's sweet, easily breakable frame softly. He looked like a porcelain doll, ready to shatter into a million pieces. He started washing his neck, then his chest. Then he softly started washing his medium sized "member". "Hikaaa...Ruuu.. Pleasee stop", Kaoru whined as his member got longer. Hikaru rinsed it off with warm water. "Just for whining, I'm going to do this," Hikaru got down on his knees and started licking the tip of his cock. He earned loud moans from his younger twin. And then Hikaru put Kaoru's member into his mouth and started sucking hard, he swirled his tounge on the tip of his cock. "HIKARUUUU, I'M GOING TO COME!" Kaoru yelled with a moan escaping his pink soft lips. Kaoru came all in Hikaru's mouth, and Hikaru swallowed it all wiping the extra off his lips. Hikaru washed the rest of his body and rinsed it. Hikaru washed himself and turned off the shower. "After you, Kaoru," Hikaru said, adding a glare. Kaoru quickly ran out and dryed himself. Hikaru dryed himself off and handed Kaoru a pair of white laced boy shorts.

"Put it on. Now," Hikaru demanded. Kaoru whimpered and put them on quickly. Hikaru stared at the innocent, adorable mirror of himself. Hikaru couldn't let anyone, and he meant anyone get close to seeing his twin looking so innocent. Hikaru suddenly grabbed Kaoru's face smashed his tounge into Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru pulled away quickly to catch his breath and went back to making out with his twin. Hikaru stopped making out with his twin and grabbed his arm and pulled him into their bedroom. Hikaru let go of his brother and locked the door. "C'mere Kaoru, time for your spanking," Hikaru said with a devilish smile creeping up on his face. Kaoru walked over to Hikaru, letting out a soft whimper. Hikaru sat on the bed, "Please bend over my legs," Hikaru said. "O-o-okay," Kaoru said, still whimpering. Hikaru slowly pulled down the lacy boyshorts and slapped Kaoru's soft, fleshy ass. Kaoru did his best to not cry. He spanked him 4 more times, and each time the blows got harder. Hikaru pulled up Kaoru's boyshorts and rubbed his pink, tender ass. Kaoru covered his face to hide the waterfall of tears slipping from his eyelids. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hands and pulled them off his face. "Poor, poor Kaoru, I'm so sorry," He wiped Kaoru's tears away from his face. "I won't do it again, I promise Kaoru," Hikaru said while building a fort with his arms around Kaoru. "Really?" Kaoru said suprised. Hikaru took Kaoru's hands and put them up to his face, "Really," He said truthfully.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaoru, I want to try something fun," Hikaru said, still sad after what happened with Kaoru. Kaoru knew it wouldn't be fun for himself, but he still answered "What is it Hika?" A devilish grin danced on Hikaru's pale face, "Get on all fours and you'll see, Kaoru." "But Hikaruuuu, I'm not ready!" Kaoru whined, knowing his elder brother wasn't gonna let him out of this one. "Please Kaoru, for me? I'll let you have your fun after me," Hikaru pleaded. "Fine," Kaoru said with a sigh. Kaoru got on all fours on the bed. "Oh, my sweet Kaoru, you'll love what I have planned for you," Hikaru said, while getting some lube out. He rubbed the lube on his member. He separated Kaoru's cheeks and and put some lube around his entrance. "Oh Kaoru, you'll love it so much," Hikaru said, while covering his younger brother's back in soft, sweet, kisses. Hikaru quickly took this moment to shove 1 finger up in Kaoru's entrance. Kaoru moaned in pain. "Hika..Hikaruuu, it hurtss." Kaoru felt serious pain, but after 1 minute of fingering, it started to feel good. "Two fingers, okay?" Hikaru said, concerned. "Mmm," Kaoru moaned out as Hikaru stuck two long fingers into Kaoru's entrance. Now, after a couple minutes it started to feel really good. "Do you like it, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, with a pleasing smile on his face. "Mmmmmm, more pleasee," Kaoru moaned and cried out. Hikaru quickly put his arms around Kaoru's waist and shoved his cock into Kaoru's entrance. This went on for 10 more minutes, until Hikaru came all over Kaoru's back. "Kaoru! My sweet Kaoru, are you okay?" Hikaru asked, very concerned. Kaoru gave Hikaru a weak smile and then, collasped on the bed. "Kaoru," Hikaru said with tears forming in his eyes, "Please tell me your okay." "I'm okay Hikaru," Kaoru informed, doing his best to be strong. "Okay, well, what are we going to do about my cum on your back?" Hikaru pondered, "I have an idea! I'll lick it off." Hikaru began licking at the tip of Kaoru's back, all the way up to the middle. This was a major turn on for Kaoru. Kaoru moaned quietly, "Why do you do this to me, Hikaru?" Hikaru finished licked the cum off his back and answered "Because, I love you," And gave a sexy grin. "No more, Hikaru, please.." Kaoru whined. "I won't do anything to you.. Except this." Hikaru quickly nipped Kaoru's swollen, fleshy, pink ass. "Hikaru! That hurt!" Kaoru cried out. Hikaru loved his little brother more then anything in the world, he wanted to please him in everyway. But, he had to realize when enough was enough. Poor, innocent Kaoru probably hurt from head to toe. "Kaoru, why don't you just let me massage your back? Please?" Hikaru begged. He just wanted his baby brother to feel better. Before Kaoru could answer, Hikaru pinned him down so he could massage his back. A bit too much brotherly love? Not to Hikaru. Hikaru began kneading his delicate shoulders. Kaoru let out little squeaks and moans. "Hikaaaaa," Was all Kaoru could manage to spill out. Hikaru began massaging the middle of his twins back and then got down to the bottom of his back. Hikaru kept on kneading and kneading and stopped. He stared at Kaoru's soft little ass. He began rubbing tiny little circles into his twins bottom. "Hikaruuu, please stop touching me there!" Kaoru whined. "Fine," Hikaru said, pouting. "Hikaru, lets sleep please," Kaoru begged. "Okay," Hikaru said kissing little Kaoru's forehead. Kaoru quickly got under the covers and waited for Hikaru to join him. Hikaru got underneath and pulled innocent Kaoru close to him. He kissed Kaoru tenderly, on the lips. "Mine," Hikaru said and kissed the tip of Kaoru's tiny nose. "Only yours," Kaoru whispered, blushing all different shades of pink. Hikaru pulled him even closer and kissed him again and again. Hikaru slowly wrapped his protective arms around his twin. Kaoru quickly fell alsleep in Hikaru's loving arms.

**HAIIII GUYS! I hope you loved it! And I wanted to say... I 33 you people who read this:D TWINCEST FTW!**


End file.
